2017 Bonesology Post-Bones Fanfiction Challenge Collection
by mphs95
Summary: Here is my collection for Bonesology's 2017 Post-Bones Fanfiction Challenge. It will involve B & B, Hodgela, Camastoo, Jessica/Aubrey among others in different times and places. I hope you enjoy this collection as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Rating 'T' unless indicated at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Never Let 'I Love You' Be Left Unsaid

_**A/N: Here is my first entry into Bonesology's Post-Bones Weekly Fanfiction Challenge. It's stretches a bit but it popped in my head immediately. Hope you all enjoy it and the other stories coming.**_

 _ **Challenge # 1: Never let the words 'I Love You' remain unsaid. **_

_**Takes place Post Season 2.3: The Boy In The Shroud**_

* * *

Camille Saroyan walked into her apartment, tired but hopeful after her talk with Doctor Brennan at the diner. She was so focused on making the department her own that she forgot for a while that a collaborative effort gets you farther ahead than "Me, me, me."

The different disciplines was one of the reasons she accepted the offer to run the Medico-Legal lab. Yes, the facilities was the largest part, but she would have more exposure to the latest techniques and collaboration than her previous employer. She learned a lot in New York, but in the end the New York City Medical Examiner's office was a facility run by older, white men…some who resented a young female stepping on their territory. She knew that it was her race that annoyed a few of them even more.

But she never let that stand in her way of doing what needed to be done then and it wouldn't stop her now.

While her experiences as a cop and medical examiner in New York gave her experiences with the foster system, she realized that it clouded her judgement as well. It upset her that her prejudice stopped her from looking at all the facts. She was right about the pipe, but Brennan was right about the rose and other things.

But she and the forensic anthropologist reached a détente tonight. While she needed to assert herself as boss, she also needed to let her people do their jobs.

As she washed her makeup off her face and got ready for bed, she thought about the case they closed tonight. The young killer was not evil, but scared of being left behind again. Dylan Crane died trying to be with the woman he loved. He let her know she was loved, not just with physical closeness, but with words.

Words, as with feelings and emotions, were not a strong suit with her…especially after Andrew. After Michelle.

Their relationship was the closest Cam ever came to wanting a real commitment….a future. She let herself believe Andrew's excuses about the rumors. They were just jealous of what they had together. Cam made him whole again after his wife died and there would never be another to make him feel that way.

Then there was Michelle. A sweet four year old girl the first time they met. Cam was never a woman who was into domestic bliss, but this child made her want to be a mother. She wanted to be the person who braided her hair, talked to her about boys, tell her about being a woman when she had her first period.

As much as she wanted to believe in Andrew, it was harder as she discovered evidence first hand of his infidelity. However, she wanted the dream with him and Michelle. So she let herself believe him when he said it would never happen again. But it did happen again…and again…and again.

Then the day she followed Andrew to their hotel…to Room 301. Knocking on the door, she was greeted with his new surgical nurse…in his shirt. She merely walked away with Andrew yelling her name until she got in the car and drove home. For the next hour, as she packed her things, Andrew begged her to reconsider. He would change. He would never stray again.

But she heard that song and dance too many times to believe it. She had to save herself. So after giving Michelle half of the salt and pepper shaker set she inherited from her grandmother, she told her that she loved her and walked out the door.

For the last seven months of her residency, she stayed with her friend Sherry Banno, another resident specializing in obstetrics. More than once, Andrew tried to talk to her but she froze him out. When he brought up Michelle, she almost caved, but she couldn't. Not this time. With a heavy heart, she cut off all contact with both Weldons.

When she completed her residency, she received an offer at the New York County Medical Examiner's office and jumped on it. She needed to leave Washington D.C. behind…to never come back.

Her first week back in New York, she realized that she never told Michelle that she will always love her before leaving town. Of course, the child would move on. She was young and there would be other motherly figures out there for her.

Coming back to D.C all those years later, she put her feelings aside. Two weeks in as she was unpacking in her new apartment, she found an old picture of her with Michelle and Andrew. She once again remembered not telling the girl she thought of as her own how much she meant to her when she left town all those years ago. Then, rational thought kicked in as by now Andrew moved on and Michelle would have forgotten all about her.

But did she? They were close as a mother and daughter could be. However, it didn't matter now. Eight years had passed and you couldn't turn back the clock.

Putting her lingering sadness away, Cam set her phone alarm before plugging it in. Reaching for the light, she turned it off and settled in for the night.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this first entry. Keep a watch because there's more to come.**_


	2. I'm Not Scared of Anything

**_A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this week's entry...coming in under the wire._**

 ** _Takes place June 2015_**

* * *

Aubrey and Jessica were having shakes and sharing a plate of fries at the diner one Friday night before going out when her phone rang. Seeing who was calling, Jessica looked up apologetically.

"It's my brother Aaron. Sorry, I have to take this. It won't be long."

Aubrey stole a fry from the large plate they were sharing. "No problem, Jess."

Jessica answered the call. "Hey Aaron…really?"

Aubrey took a drink of his shake as he listened to his friend talk to her brother. He was an only child and was envious of her for having five older brothers that she was close to.

"Well, you can't help it if you're called out of town for something like this." Jessica said as she switched the phone to the other ear. "Don't worry about me, big brother. Yeah, it's fine. Bye."

Jessica hung up the phone. "Shit…"

"What's wrong, Jess?"

The redhead put her phone down. "That was my brother. I'm going over to our old house tomorrow to go through my dad's stuff to donate to VCU for their new science wing and he was going to help me get it together and drive it back up there Sunday."

"Yeah, so what's wrong?"

"He has to fill in for his colleague at a speaking engagement at University of Michigan. Her husband was in a car accident today and she can't make it."

"He's the neuropathologist, right?"

"Yeah. He and Doctor Chen operate a joint practice in Richmond and they planned a whole session at the symposium around this research. If Aaron can't speak they will have to scrap it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I can do it alone, but it's going to take twice as long because I have to go through everything, pack it up and drive it up so Nadia can take the collection over Monday morning."

Aubrey didn't even need a moment to think. "I can help."

"Are you sure, Superman?"

"Yeah, we're just taking over some research stuff, right?"

Jessica took a drink of her shake. "Okay, but they're kept in the attic and basement…and no one has lived in the house for six years. It's dusty and…there's stuff in places."

Aubrey was determined not to wuss out in front of Jessica. "I can handle a little dirt."

Jessica made a face. She didn't want her friend to be traumatized. "Okay. I'll call Greg to see if he is available to help. He may be available to take it here."

 _'Her brothers are Michael, Stephan, Aaron, Jack, Jason. No, no Greg.'_ The agent mentally calculated. "No, don't bother anyone, Jessica. I've got this." Aubrey said before looking at the time. "Ready to walk to the movies?"

"Sure." Jessica said before taking the bill. "You're helping me tomorrow, so I'm paying."

"Fine…" Aubrey said with a smile as the two got up from their table.

* * *

The next day, the two were had just crossed into Maryland when Jessica's phone rang from her dash mount. Turning her radio off, she hit the accept button. "Hey Greg."

 _"Hey babe. I'm in the attic now and found a few of your dad's things. I think we can whip this out in no time. I can drive it up tomorrow since I'm meeting with an owner of a gaming company near VCU Monday."_

"Aubrey and I will be at the house soon. Thanks so much for helping out."

 _"Anything for you, Jessie. See you soon."_

"Bye, Greg." Jessica said before pushing the phone button. "Having him there will be a help. He's a big guy and can do some of the heavy lifting."

 _'What am I? Chopped Liver?'_ Aubrey thought to himself. "Cool."

As Jessica drove through the main fare, he was struck by the neighborhoods…there were no poor neighborhoods in sight. Aubrey remembered Jessica telling him how her father's family came from old money but they lived modestly.

They got past the city proper and came to a driveway just outside of town. Jessica drove down and Aubrey estimated it was about half a mile long until they arrived at a large farmhouse with a wraparound porch.

"This is where you grew up?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah." Jessica said wistfully. "The cooperative is just past those trees. We would walk on the path through them to get to school. When I moved back here, I lived in the big house. Aaron is talking to Georgetown University about transferring there when his contact with UVA ends next year. If it goes through, he's looking into possibly buying this house from my dad."

"Looks like a fun place to grow up." Aubrey said.

"Sometimes." Jessica said. The redhead had conflicting emotions but didn't want to talk about those. Seeing a large silver SUV, Jessica smiled. "Come on, let's help Greg."

Greg….everything goes back to Greg. Aubrey talked his jealousy into feelings of guilt for someone else coming out when he could help.

When he got out of the SUV, he saw a powerfully built man, about 6'4" come out of the house. When he saw his Jessica run to him, he wanted to explode. Getting out, he walked over to the two people who were hugging. When they broke up, Jessica made the introduction.

"Aubrey this is Greg, Jack's-."

"Nice to meet you." Aubrey said shaking the other man's hand.

"Same here." The other man felt the other man's jealousy, but figured Jessica could handle it. "I got most of the stuff out of the attic, Jessie, but I haven't had time to start the basement yet."

"How bad is it?"

"It's probably fine." Aubrey volunteered, wanting to show he could be more helpful than Mister Muscles.

"But Superman—"

"No worries." The agent said. "Where is it?"

"Take a left after the stairs, first door on the right." Greg said. "But you…"

The two watched as the agent rushed into the house. "Jessie, I haven't had a chance to clean the out the—"

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

The two raced into the house and towards the basement. Quickly, they ran down the stairs and found Aubrey frantically wiping off cobwebs from his upper body.

"Get them off! Get them off!"

Jessica and Greg ran over and helped Aubrey clean himself off. When done, the agent leaned forward breathing heavily.

"Jessie, I've got a cooler of Yeunglings in the kitchen. I think your friend has earned one or two."

"Yeah." The redhead. "Come on Aubrey."

The agent was too shook up to argue against it. When Jessica took his hand, he followed her up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Aubrey managed to get control of his nerves. Taking another drink of his beer, he looked and saw Jessica talking to Greg. He watched as he pulled a piece of paper out and Jessica's ecstatic reaction.

 _'Great. Mister Muscles made her happy. I'm the pussy who wimped out over some damn spiders. James Bond wasn't afraid of any spiders.'_

He got out of his thoughts when Jessica trotted over to him. "Superman, you won't believe what Greg found."

Taking what she offered, Aubrey saw the letter head that stated MICHIGAN STATE UNIVERSITY and the date from 2002. Reading it, he smiled. "Is this your acceptance letter to Michigan State?"

"Yep. My dad held onto it."

"Yeah, your dad was over the moon when you got accepted there." Greg said before grabbing a beer from the cooler.

 _'He's known her that long?_ ' Aubrey said. Before he could ponder further, a voice beckoned from the front of the house.

 _"Have no fear…Jack's here!"_

"Yeah, now that we got it almost done." Jessica yelled with sarcasm.

Aubrey watched as a man with red hair like Jessica's and brown eyes walked in. Jessica jumped up and hugged him. He was stunned when he then kissed Greg on the lips and turned to him.

"Jessie…who's this?"

"This is my friend that I was telling you about. James Aubrey, my brother Jack."

The agent pondered the last ninety seconds before he remembered earlier. _'Aubrey this is Greg, Jack's-.'_

But he didn't wait to listen because he was determined to show the guy up. Suddenly, everything made sense to the agent.

Her brother Jack…the one Jessica said had been with his boyfriend on and off since they were in high school…who sold his company several years ago at its peak and now with his wealth spent time working with charities when not buying into new companies.

"Yeah, I'm Jack's partner and I'm Jessie's unofficial older brother." Greg said. "Greg Thomas, aka guy with money who likes to help others when not doing cool stuff like buying into gaming companies and paint portraits."

Aubrey knew when to surrender and held out his hand. "James Aubrey, aka FBI Agent who wanted to be the hero."

The three guys laughed to Jessica's befuddlement. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Jessie." Jack said. "Just making friends."

After getting out her father's papers from his studies, Aubrey and Jessica took the two guys to a nearby tavern they liked to visit once in a while. The four shared shots and stories and the agent had a great time. With plans to meet up for breakfast before the couple left DC Sunday morning, they split up with the guys going to stay at a friend's house nearby.

It was 12:30 when Aubrey walked Jessica to her apartment above the Korean grocery store. As they reached the second floor, she talked him into staying on her couch so he wouldn't have to call a cab. When they got in, she made the furniture up for him in the living room.

"Thanks for helping us out today. VCU is offering my dad buku money for his research. It will be a nice chunk that goes into the fund for his care."

"Doesn't your father have Medicare and other insurance?" Aubrey asked while making up the pillows."

"Yeah, but the home in Towson is not cheap. My father's family were well off so he has enough money to pay for his care the rest of his life, but every bit counts. Also…he needs gambling money for his Sunday poker game with his friends at his nursing home."

The couple laughed together before Jessica kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Superman."

"G-good night, Jess."

Aubrey watched his best friend walk back into her bedroom. When the coast was clear, he pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.


	3. Bones With A Twist

_**A/N: I know I've skipped past a couple of the challenges. I am working on them but I also have several projects in the works, including an exciting collaboration coming soon. I hope you all enjoy my contribution to this week's challenge:**_

 **Take 2 Bones established (current or former) couples and switch them around with another couple. The only exception is Booth and Brennan. They must stay in canon, but show how the new couples affect their dynamic, too! Any length, no other restrictions! Good luck!**

 _ **It's not perfect but it's what my brain came up with. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The barbecue was in full swing at Booth and Brennan's house. At the grill, the senior agent was cooking beef brisket, chicken, burgers, and hot dogs. By the patio door, Brennan was bringing out skewers with chicken, shrimp, or vegetarian.

Reaching her husband, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Such a lovely day for a barbecue, Booth."

"It is, Bones. It's been nice us having a slow week at the lab and in Homicide. Aubrey said it's been slow in Major Crimes also. I'm sure he's glad for the break after the last case he worked."

"I'm sure his wife will be glad he's coming home at a decent hour now."

Booth looked over at the lanky man and his anthropologist spouse. "As I told him when he took over for Halko, his time is longer be his own, but he does do pretty well."

Brennan looked out to their other friends. "They all look so happy, Booth. Everyone has found their perfect mate…just like I found mine."

Booth put his arm around his wife. "They sure did, Bones."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"So that's how I got the job offer for the part time professorship at UVA." Arastoo said.

"Arastoo, that's wonderful." Cam said as she hugged the anthropologist. "How will you…"

"It's Tuesday through Friday. Jessica's brother Aaron said I could stay with them during the week." Arastoo said before sipping his Coke. "She's a great friend."

"I know."

"So how are you guys doing now that everyone knows about your relationship?"

Cam sipped cup of wine. "It's been different, but he was right. Hiding things only made the gossip spread more. It's been such a relief having that off my shoulders. Now I can concentrate more on running the lab."

The anthropologist saw two people walking towards them. "Speaking on relationships, it looks like our significant others will be joining us."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica was talking with Michelle at the picnic table while she was braiding Christine's hair.

"So how are things now that you're back together?"

The redhead separated pieces of hair expertly as she twisted them together. "Very good. We're learning to talk to each other…really talk to each other. He's my best friend, Michelle and I came so close to losing him."

"Well, Karen was right in the thick of things."

Jessica exhaled. "Yeah, she was but I can't blame her for all of that. We were both scared and not sure what we wanted. I felt rushed and he was too afraid to talk to me. In some ways, Karen helped us figure out what we wanted, which was each other. We're not concerned about marriage or any of that other stuff. We just want to be together."

The African American woman smiled. "I'm so glad you two got your heads on straight."

Jessica looked back at their two men, who were debating under the shady tree nearby. "Me, too."

The two were joined by Daisy, who sat down before drinking her water. "Christine, you look so pretty."

"Thank you, Aunt Daisy."

Jessica turned and chuckled as she saw Daisy's husband head over to their significant others. "Looks like you lost your guy, too Dais."

The diminutive woman turned and smiled. "That's okay. The three can debate all the science fiction they want until the cows come home."

Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the beautiful July day.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

An hour later, everyone was enjoying their feast with the children sitting at one table and the adults at another. It was rare for them all to enjoy a day away from their work life of crime and murder, but enjoy it they did.

Aubrey stabbed another piece of brisket. "Damn good brisket, Booth."

"Don't eat it all, Aubrey."

"This chicken is wonderful, Booth." Angela said. "What did you use on it?"

The FBI agent smiled. "That batch has that maple barbecue sauce with some of Hodgins' Opie and Thurston Hot Sauce."

Arastoo finished the last of his shrimp kebob. "Great work on the kebobs, Booth."

"Oh, you need to thank Bones for those. I've tried to reproduce her garlic butter mix, but I don't come close."

"Thank you, Booth." Brennan replied.

The next thirty minutes were of fun conversation and good times with the group. As it got close to the dessert of Strawberry Shortcake, Hodgins tapped his beer bottle to the table.

"Ladies…gents…I have a small favor to ask."

"How can we help you, Hodgins?" Brennan said before giving a knowing smile to Booth, who returned it.

"Well…as you know…it's been a crazy year for me. Between the grant and almost losing the woman I love…it's been hard. However, I've had you all to help me as my best friend and I worked our way back to each other."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Oh my God…is he…" Angela whispered to her boyfriend.

"I think he is." Arastoo replied

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Oh how romantic…and very scary." Cam said.

"Don't worry. If we get there, I'll keep it simple and between us."

The pathologist turned to her boyfriend and kissed him. "You better, Doctor Oliver Wells."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Holy shit…he's really going to do it. I thought he was just shining me on." Wendell said before putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"You knew he was going to do this and you didn't tell me!" Michelle said a loud whisper before punching his arm.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"OMG…how beautiful is this?" Daisy said as she bounced up and down in her seat on the picnic bench.

Aubrey finished the chicken leg and licked his fingers before giving her a kiss. "Pretty beautiful…just like you, Daisy."

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Jessica Elizabeth Warren…will you marry me?" Hodgins asked before taking out a large diamond ring.

"YES! YES! YES! I'll marry you, Superman!" The redhead cried before jumping into her now fiancé's lap in his wheelchair and giving him a kiss.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aubrey cried as he sat up in the darkness. "NOOOOO! I'M SUPERMAN!"

Jolted out of her sleep, Jessica fumbled for the lamp before turning it on. "James…James! What's wrong?"

Aubrey breathed heavily as he gathered himself together. He patted himself down for a second before turning to his expectant wife. He did the same to her to her confusion. "You're my wife…not Daisy…you're not engaged with Hodgins…"

He looked down. "And you're pregnant. Yes!"

"James…" Jessica said before put her hands on his face. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Calmed down, Aubrey put his hand on his forehead. "It was wild…I was married to Daisy…you were going to marry Hodgins…Cam was with Oliver and Angela was with Arastoo. Thank God Booth and Doctor B were still together, though."

"James Aubrey, I told you not to eat all that junk food before we went to bed. You always get nightmares when that happens."

Indignant, the agent turned to his spouse. "I do not…"

"Yes, you do." Jessica said. "There was the nightmare we were all in a slasher film for Daisy's birthday…"

"I watched a Friday the 13th marathon, Jess."

"Then there was the one where you were only allowed to eat soy cheese after you ate that large pizza from DiAngelos and that bag of Chili Cheese Fritos."

"Doctor B tried hoisting some weird Tofurkey stuff on us at dinner."

"The one with the explosion destroying all your Star Wars memorabilia after you had that contest with Oliver on who could eat twelve Coney dogs first."

"Jess—"

"James Aubrey. Tonight, you ate an entire bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, an Italian sub with Nacho Cheese Doritos, but then finished it with three frozen burritos with that spray cheese shit, all within less than two hours before we went to bed. Haven't you learned your lesson by now?"

"I had a bad dream…big deal."

Jessica merely shook her head before kissing her husband. "Good night, Superman. The baby and I need some sleep."

"But…"

The redhead turned out the light and laid on her back. "Get some sleep Aubrey. We have to be up in four hours to drive down to Charlotte."

Aubrey laid himself down and closed his eyes. "I love you, Jessica."

Jessica smiled to herself. "I love you, too James…even when you wake me up in the middle of the night with junk food induced nightmares."

The agent turned put his arm around his wife. They laid together quietly before the two of them were fast asleep.


	4. Bones Drabbles

_**A/N: This week's challenge was a little...challenging:**_

This week's is an Anything Goes Drabble challenge. The topic can be anything, but the fic must be a series of 5 drabbles (100 words or less each) that are connected in some way. They can be connected by theme, by character subject, by anything...as long as they are connected drabbles.

 _ **Ohhhh made it just under the wire. I put my drabbles together. Yes...all went over 100 but none went to 200.**_

 _ **I hope everyone appreciates the theme. It includes the past and future.**_

* * *

Booth and Brennan took Daisy and little Lance home from the hospital. When they got to her apartment, she was greeted by everyone, including the new agent Aubrey that Lancelot became friendly with over the summer. Everyone cooed over the infant but decided that Mom needed some alone time with her baby.

After the last guest left, Daisy sat down and admired her little boy, the tangible proof of the love she shared with Doctor Lance Sweets, a man who was robbed of seeing his son grow up. She looked at his long legs and toes and knew he would be tall and lanky like his dad. Instinct told her that he would have his father's eyes as well as his advanced intelligence.

Getting up, she got down a picture that Brennan took about two weeks before Booth was released from prison where the couple posed with Sweets' hand on her belly. Walking back to her son, she held out the picture.

"See his cute guy? This is your daddy. He was Mommy's Lancelot…"

* * *

The judge studied the petition in front of her before looking at the social worker's report. Satisfied, she looked out and saw the hopeful couple before her. Next to them were three boys who seemed well adjusted and happy.

Going further, she saw the group of friends and family behind them. An entomologist and his forensic artist wife. An adult daughter. Then two FBI Special Agents in Charge with their wives. Two sets of grandparents, an uncle, and an aunt.

These boys would have a support strong system and a good life.

"The petition filed by Doctors Camille Saroyan and Arastoo Vaziri to adopt the minor children Tyler, Isaiah, and Jordan Williams is granted. Will the children's names be legally changed?"

"Actually, Your Honor—" Arastoo started but was interrupted by his oldest foster child.

"We want our names to be Vaziri, like our dad." Tyler said.

"So ordered." The judge said as she signed the decree. "Congratulations Doctors Vaziri and Saroyan. You are now the legal parents to these fine young men."

Everyone came together to congratulate the new family.

* * *

"Come on Angie…one more push." Hodgins said. "He's almost here."

"Ugh…this epidural is wearing off!" Angela said. "I thought these drugs were supposed to make it not hurt. No more sex in your wheelchair, Hodgins!"

The entomologist took her hand and braced himself. "Here, squeeze my—HOLY SHIT!"

"We're almost there, Angela. Come on. You can do this." Their OB said.

The artist took a deep breath and pushed hard, just wanting the pain to stop. When she was done, she collapsed onto the bed. "I'm done…I can't…"

Then a cry burst through the air. There were tears of joy from both parents, both wondering if they would experience this moment ever again. Then they put the baby boy in Angela's arms.

"Jeffrey Stanley Hodgins, I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy."

Hodgins gave his wife a kiss before they basked in the glow of their newborn son.

* * *

"Superman, what's going on?" Jessica said in a terrified voice, unable to see through the curtain in front of her. "It feels so strange."

"They're getting ready to take her out." Aubrey said as steadily as he could, hoping his fear was under control.

"Superman what if the cord cut off her—"

Then the young couple heard the most beautiful sound ever as a loud cry pierced through the OR. Jessica had tears in her eyes and Aubrey had a couple welling up.

"She's here." Jessica whispered.

After cleaning her up and the initial check, their daughter was placed on Jessica's chest. Both parents were in awe of their new family. Aubrey smiled when the baby grasped his finger.

"Welcome to the world, Rachael Brennan Aubrey." The proud papa said.

* * *

Booth saw the pain she was in, but she pushed anyway. He gave all the encouragement he could as she worked to bring their baby into the world. They been through this before but it was still as amazing as it was the first time.

Then he saw him….then Bones saw him as the midwife put their little boy in her arms.

The woman was stunning when they were at a fancy gala. She was mesmerizing when she was studying a set of bones or evidence. She was pretty when she lit up like a Christmas tree while pelting him with felt balls in his apartment.

But it was now, as she gazed at their son with love and adoration, that she was the most beautiful.

And now Henry Joseph Booth II would get to enjoy the gift that was having Temperance Brennan as a mother.


End file.
